


The Nativity

by midnightskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas concert, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, its louis and harrys childs first christmas concert, nativity, they're sickening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskies/pseuds/midnightskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Toby's first Christmas concert and it's the biggest thing to happen in the Tomlinson household since Bambi had kittens nine months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nativity

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, so the other day I was helping my mum with the local school's Christmas concert and I just got inspired and this happened.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [fckuniall](http://www.fckuniall.tumblr.com)

_Baby, Toby still needs sandals otherwise he’ll be a sandal-less shepherd and my baby has to be the best shepherd so buy him a nice pair please? Love you sweetheart, toby misses you xxxxxxxxxx_

Louis rolls his eyes but chuckles slightly at Harry’s text. Usually Louis always huffs at his mother for over exaggerating children’s Christmas concerts, but now that One Direction were on a break and he and Harry were able to settle down with Toby, he understood. Toby had his first ever Christmas concert tomorrow and it was definitely a major event in the Tomlinson household, Harry had been preparing Toby’s concert for weeks ever since Toby came home with the slip saying he was a shepherd and his few lines. Louis’s out getting last minute bits and bobs for Christmas, so luckily he spots a shoe shop up ahead, where they will hopefully sell sandals that'll measure up to Harry's standards. 

He walks into that shop and looks around for a while before finally settling for a pair of shoes, which to Louis looked shepherd-like. He sends a picture of them to Harry and waits a few minutes before his phone rings.

“Hello?” he says.

“What on earth are those shoes you just sent me?” Harry’s voice huffs through the speaker. “Please say you haven’t bought them.”

“What’s wrong with these ones?”

“What isn’t wrong with them?” Harry mutters. “Toby cannot be seen wearing them.”

“I don’t understand why not,” Louis sighs. “You’ve literally turned down every pair of shoes that I’ve pointed out, we’ve been looking around for three weeks for shoes and you have yet to find a pair that will be perfect for Toby.”

“Toby deserves the best,” Harry says. “And those shoes aren’t it.”

“Baby,” Louis huffs. “You’re running out of time, he won’t have any shoes to wear at this rate.”

“It needs to be perfect,” Harry sighs. “It’s his first concert, everyone is going to be there and it needs to be perfect.”

“Whatever,” Louis breathes. “You can go out and look for some when I get home then.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees. “Me and Toby are just finishing making the gingerbread house.”

“The little terror is there?” Louis smiles. “Put him on for me please, darling?”

“Sure,” Harry says his voice getting quieter as he pulls the phone away from his ear.

“Papa?” Toby greets him.

“Hi monster,” Louis grins into the phone.

“Miss you, when you home?”

“Soon, baby,” Louis tells him. “You better be being good for Daddy.”

“I know,” Toby huffs and Louis can almost imagine him rolling his eyes. “Santa is watching, you and daddy tell me everyday.”

“Clearly there’s a reason you need reminding everyday,” Louis chuckles. “I guess you’re not a Tomlinson for nothing.”

“Daddy said you’re rubbish at shopping.”

Louis laughs loudly before looking guiltily around the shop at the people turning their heads. He listens to the phone once more and hears Harry shout loudly in the background, but Louis just enjoys listening to Toby’s giggles through the speaker.

“Did he now?” Louis grins. “We’ll have to do something about that when I get home.”

“Yeah,” Toby agrees. “Tickle monster?”

“I do think the tickle monster will be paying a visit to our house later.”

“He told me not to tell you,” Toby admits. 

“And yet here you are,” Louis laughs. “Daddy won’t be happy.”

“No,” Toby giggles. “He’s not. He’s shaking his head at me, his hair is bouncing, it’s funny.”

“Well as long as you’re laughing,” Louis grins. “Fancy putting daddy back on for me, Tob?”

“Ok, see you soon,” Toby tells him. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Hello?” Harry’s voice says through the speaker. 

“What’s this I hear about my awful shopping?” 

“Toby is a traitor,” Harry chuckles. “He must be banished from the Tomlinson clan.”

“Baby, you wouldn’t cope if that happened,” Louis laughs. “You were bad enough when we were sending him to school for a few hours in the day.”

“Be quiet, we mustn’t speak of that,” Harry says. “You weren’t any better, I saw how clingy you were to him that night.”

“Doesn’t matter, I love him and of course I miss him,” Louis grins before putting back the shoes on the rack and walking back towards his car. “I’ll admit it, I’m an embarrassing clingy parent and I don’t care.”

“Well Toby is just as clingy, so I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

Louis unlocks his car and puts the bags in the boot before sitting in the front seat. “I’m just getting in the car now, babe,” Louis says into the phone. “I’ll be home in a bit, remember you’ll have to get Toby his shoes.”

“Will do,” Harry agrees. “See you soon, bye!”

He hangs up the phone and puts it into one of the drinks holders and drives home. 

***

Louis remembers a month ago when Toby had brought home his slip of paper with his character on and his two lines. Louis had initially been outraged, how _dare_ Toby not be Joseph? His son deserved the main role. 

“Babe, he doesn’t need to be Joseph to show everyone how amazing he is,” Harry tells him when he mentions it. Though Harry was right, Louis wasn’t just going to accept it, so he decided that he would ask Toby about it and see what he thought.

“Hey Toby,” he greets as he walks into the lounge one morning.

“Good morning,” Toby says grinning sleepily at him.

Louis settles onto the sofa next to him and Toby wastes no time before climbing into Louis’ lap and cuddling back against his chest. “What’re we watching today?”

“Peppa pig,” Toby tells him. “Oink, Peppa goes oink.”

“That she does, you’re going to be smarter than me,” Louis grins. “What are they teaching you in that school?”

“Uncle Niall says that you and daddy didn’t even finish school,” Toby says looking up to Louis. “He says he didn’t either.”

“I did finish school, well what I needed to,” Louis pouts. “So did daddy, Uncle Niall is a fibber.”

Toby chuckles and buries his head in Louis’ chest. “He said you’d say that,” he whispers into Louis’ top.

“What else has Uncle Niall been telling you?” Louis asks glancing over at the Christmas tree in the corner he smiles when he sees that Harry had placed Louis’ face on the top of the tree instead of a star. 

“He says he’s better at football,” Toby says leaning up to whisper into Louis’ ear. 

“Ask him to look at who actually played football for a proper team,” Louis chuckles shaking his head. 

Toby nods his head pulling away from Louis; he places his hand on Louis cheek. “Uncle Niall also says that I’m going to be the bestest shepherd _ever_.”

“Ever?” Louis asks placing his hand over Toby’s.

“Ever and ever,” Toby says nodding his head. 

“I don’t disagree with him, monster,” Louis says laughing. “You sure you don’t want to be Joseph?”

“Yuck,” Toby says shaking his head. “I would have to be in love with Mary, like you are with daddy.”

“What’s wrong with that?” 

Toby scrunches his nose up and shakes his head again. “I’m too young to be in love, it’s gross,” he admits. “And I don’t want a baby Jesus, I’m too young to have a baby.”

Louis laughs loudly and cuddles Toby to his chest chuckling into his hair. “Glad we have that cleared up,” he laughs. “Please don’t ever grow up.”

“I have to Papa,” Toby huffs rolling his eyes. “Daddy says that if I eat my veggies then I be big and strong like you, I’ve been eating my veggies so I am going to grow up.”

“Oops,” Louis chuckles running his hand through Toby’s hair. “I guess you will be big and strong then.”

“Not stronger than Papa, though,” Toby says seriously. “Papa is the strongest in the world.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, babe,” Louis grins pressing a kiss to the top of Toby’s head before turning back to watch the TV with Toby settled comfortably in his lap. 

***

The day of Toby’s concert is a mad rush, Harry sends Toby to school that morning with his costume and thankfully his shoes as well. Harry goes down to the hall where the concert is being held earlier to help set up the hall for the parents. Louis waits for all of the family to get to his house first before they all pile into the car and set off. 

Louis has got the video camera charged up and ready for his front row seat—which Harry better have reserved—of his son’s first concert. 

When they get into the hall, Louis notices that he’s one of the first there, except for Harry, who is sat down the front row chatting to the boys who are also already there. 

“Hello people,” Louis greets taking his seat next to Harry.

“Tommo,” Niall grins from next to him and opens his arms pulling Louis to his chest. “Missed you.”

“It’s been four days, chill,” Louis laughs pulling himself out of the hug and grinning at Liam and Zayn who are seated next to Niall. He turns back to Harry and kisses his cheek before intertwining their fingers. 

“Four days is too long without the little terror,” Niall says smiling. “Do you know if he’s here yet?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “They’re all getting ready backstage.”

Harry smiles when he sees his mum and Jay come to sit down to his left, he accepts hugs from both women and kisses both of their cheeks. “I’m gutted Robin or Dan couldn’t make it,” Harry tells them.

“So are they,” Jay says smiling over to Louis who hooks his chin on Harry’s shoulder. 

“I’ve told them not to worry, I’ve got my video recorder,” Louis says lifting the camera in the air. “We’re having everyone over Christmas Eve to watch it, my birthday treat.”

Harry goes to reply but is interrupted by a shy hand tapping on his shoulder from behind. He turns around to see a young women holding out a pen and paper. “Would you mind?” she asks nervously. 

“Not at all,” Louis grins looking at Harry. “Lads, sign this.” 

All the boys sign the notebook and Louis feels a little bit nostalgic, he turns back to the girl and holds out the book and pen. 

“You here for your son?” she asks them.

Harry nods his head eagerly. “We’re really excited.”

“Me too,” she smiles. “It’s my nephews first concert, he’s Joseph. I couldn’t believe it to be honest.”

“I’m sure he’ll be great,” Louis smiles. “It was nice meeting you.”

She smiles and thanks them once more before walking away back towards her seat. Louis turns to Harry and kisses the side of his head. 

“Don’t know why her nephew got to be Joseph and Toby didn’t,” Louis huffs.

Harry laughs and kisses Louis cheek before resting his head on Louis’ shoulder and patting his knee. “Don’t worry about it, darling,” he whispers. “He’ll be amazing.”

The play starts not long after that and Toby files out onto the stage with the rest of his class waving eagerly over to Harry and Louis.

“My baby,” Harry whispers smiling. Louis grins and grasps Harry’s hand tighter in his own. 

The play goes well, well Louis thinks it goes well, Harry is muttering to him every two seconds about how Toby ‘such a Tomlinson’, but Louis just quietens him and tells him to watch. 

Louis does understand where Harry is coming from; Toby is sat on his place on the stage next to a few other kids dressed up as shepherds with his chin resting on his hand looking completely bored. 

“ _Toby_ ,” Harry hisses. “ _Look interested_.”

Louis chuckles quietly to himself and hears Harry huff loudly. “Why did I decide to have a child with a Tomlinson,” he sighs.

Louis smiles and brings Harry’s hand up to his mouth kissing the back of it. He waves his hand slightly to get Toby’s’ attention, when he has it he pulls a funny face. Toby moves his chin off his hand and sits up straight grinning widely at Louis. 

“Good idea, love,” Harry grins. Louis glances over to Harry to see him pulling a face as well. Toby looks delighted; he brings up his hand to his mouth to cover his giggles. Right now, Louis doesn’t think he could be any happier, with his family together, laughing. 

Niall nudges his side gently. “Tob is too interested in you and H,” he whispers to Louis. “He’s missing his line, his teacher doesn’t look too happy.”

Louis’ eyes widen and he looks back at Toby before bringing his hand to his lips and widening his eyes, pointing slightly to Toby’s teacher. 

“ _And the shepherd says—_ ” she emphasises looking at Toby. 

“We’ve come to visit the baby Jesus,” Toby shouts standing up. He grins widely when he hears the laughter of the entire hall; he winks at Louis before sitting back down and putting his toy lamb back on his lap. 

“Go on, Toby,” Niall says loudly, ignoring the glare of the teacher. 

The rest of the play goes amazingly even though Toby spends half of his time waving at Louis and Harry and pulling faces. Louis grins to himself with pride when he realises that half of the audience’s laughter throughout is because of his son.

Once the play is over and Toby is back dressed in his normal jumper and jeans Harry and Louis sent him in this morning, he bounces over to them. Louis cheers and scoops him up into his arms, tickling his sides and he does. Harry comes up beside the two of them and wraps them both in a hug, kissing the side of Toby’s head as he does. 

“You were amazing,” Harry whispers. “We’re so proud of you.”

“We are,” Louis agrees. “You were so good, baby.”

Toby grins and squeals when he catches sight of Niall, he squirms in Louis’ arms until Louis puts him down; he runs to Niall’s legs and hugs them tightly. Niall scoops Toby up into his arms and pulls him against his chest. 

Louis sighs and leans back slightly into Harry’s chest, Harry grins and kisses the side of Louis head. “Best family ever,” he says to Louis. 

“We’re very lucky,” Louis says turning in Harry’s arms to look him in the eye. 

Harry grins before leaning down to press their lips together; Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and pulls him tightly to his chest. Louis only pulls away when he feels Toby tugging on his leg, he pecks Harry’s lips once more before pulling away and leaning down to pull Toby into his arms. 

“Have you said hello to Grandma Anne and Nanny Jay?” he asks Toby bopping his nose gently. 

“Yes,” Toby smiles. “They said they have sweets for me in the car.”

“You are one lucky boy,” Harry says taking Toby from Louis’ arms. 

Toby nods his head before burying it into Harry’s neck. “Daddy,” Toby says. 

“What’s up, babe?” Harry says squeezing him to his chest even more as Louis walks over to Zayn and Liam. 

“I think I need cake now,” Toby admits running his hands through Harry’s hair. 

Harry chuckles and kisses Toby’s cheek. “Do you now?”

Toby nods his head seriously and points over toward the cake stand by the door. 

Harry smiles nodding his head, he tells everyone where he is going and carries Toby over to the cakes. 

“Hi Harry,” Helen greets him. “And hello to you Toby, you were very good.”

Toby nods his head grinning. “Daddy said I deserve a cake.”

“Of course that’s what I said, Tob,” Harry says rolling his eyes. He puts Toby down on the floor, letting him have a look over all the cakes on the stands. 

Toby reaches over to one of the cakes with a snowman on it, he looks up at Harry and gestures to that cake. “Really?” Harry asks. “Tobs, I made those ones, sweetheart, I can make you them anytime, why don’t you try something different?”

“No,” Toby says shaking his head adamantly. “Daddy’s cooking is my favourite.”

Harry sighs looking back at Helen who is grinning widely at them, she nods her head and Toby grabs one of the cakes while Harry gives her the money. “I better get Lou a brownie,” he tells her. “I might not have a husband if I don’t.”

“As if he’d ever leave you,” Helen chuckles rolling her eyes. She grabs a box from the side and puts two brownies in the box. “One for you and one for him.”

Harry goes to give her the money for the brownies but she shakes her head. “Merry Christmas,” she tells him. 

He grins widely at her, patting his hand on Toby’s head who is tugging him away and back towards Louis. “Merry Christmas,” he grins before waving and walking back toward Louis. 

“You better have gotten me a brownie,” Louis says as a greeting. 

Harry grins and holds up the box.

“Good,” Louis says kissing him gently. “You should really get the recipe off Andrea, if you want to keep me a happy husband forever.”

“Will do, babe,” Harry says watching Toby talk with Liam, Niall and Zayn. 

“We’re doing alright, aren’t we?” Louis says wrapping his arm around Harry looking over to Toby. 

Harry nods his head before leaning it onto Louis’ shoulder. “Yeah, we are,” Harry smiles. “Wouldn’t mind another one, to be honest.”

“Me too,” Louis whispers. 

Harry pulls his head away and looks at Louis with wide eyes. “Really?” he grins widely. 

“Yeah,” Louis nods smiling. “Why not?”

“I love you,” Harry grins leaning in to kiss Louis gently. 

Louis grins into Harry’s mouth, he pulls away and kisses Harry once more before resting his forehead against Harry’s. 

“After Christmas?” Louis whispers. 

“Can’t wait,” Harry grins. “I miss the baby smell.”

Louis pulls away and laughs loudly. “Of course you do.”

Harry smiles and calls Toby over, he hands his phone to his mum and asks to take of photo of his family. “I’ve got to Instagram this, my boys together, all of us in matching Christmas jumpers as well.”

“Of course we have to Instagram it,” Louis laughs lifting Toby into his arms and grinning towards the camera. Harry wraps his arms around both Louis and Toby and grins widely, his dimples on full show. 

Once the picture is taken Harry puts it up on Instagram with the caption _two men and a child_. 

Louis rolls his eyes when he sees him type it and lifts Toby further into his arms. “Why do you always have to take so many pictures, Haz?”

“Daddy takes loads of pictures of me because I’m pretty,” Toby says running his hands over Louis’ cheeks. “Papa is pretty and Daddy is pretty, so all together we must be extra pretty.”

“Exactly,” Harry says grinning at Toby. 

Louis smiles widely bumping his hip against Harry’s lightly, he grabs Harry’s hand making sure they have all of their stuff before walking out to the car. He straps Toby into his seat before getting into the drivers seat and holding Harry’s hand on the gear stick. They drive home listening to Toby sing his Christmas songs and honestly, Louis wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
